Three-dimensional (“3D”) graphics processing units perform a series of steps to convert input geometry into a two-dimensional (“2D”) image for display on a screen. Such graphics processing units may also be used for general purpose computing. Because of the high amount of data processed by such units, improvements in memory design and interface for such units is desirable.